Shadows of Collinwood
by Alastar Raven
Summary: My retelling of the Dark Shadows storyline. Note that the characters may be diffrent than what you might expect. Think of this story as taking place in an alternate 'timeband'. Reviews encouraged!
1. Part I

**Shadows of Collinwood**

Disclaimer: Dark Shadows, and all related places and characters are the intellectual property of Dan Curtis Productions, Inc. This is all in fun, but if I step on any copyrights, I will take this story down.

Background: This story basically follows the original storyline, but it's a 'what could have happened' thing, so some of the characters are completely different. I'm sorry if the story starts off a little slow, I promise it will get better. I hope you enjoy it!

Part I-

Victoria Winters sat alone towards the back of the train, desperately trying to stay warm. Thoughts of her past floated back to her, triggered by this cold December evening. She didn't know very much- what she did know was that she was found on the front steps of Holy Name cathedral in Chicago by an old priest, and she was taken into an orphanage. After she turned 18, she had made a job for herself by working as a maid for wealthy families in the city, but she didn't have much money, and the nuns who ran the orphanage agreed to let her stay if she looked after the children for them.

Then the call had come, completely out of the blue. A Mrs. Stoddard from Collinsport, Maine, had called the orphanage and requested that Victoria come and work for her as a governess. At first, she wasn't sure about the position. She had never left this city, much less been away from the orphanage for any great length of time. But after some persuasion from this Mrs. Collins, she had agreed.

Victoria snapped back into reality when a man approached her, a warm smile on his face. "Good evening," his deep and rich voice intoned, "would you mind if I sat here?" He made a dramatic gesture at the bench across from Victoria's.

"Of course not!" She said, smiling back at him. "Finally, someone to talk to! I've been on this train for hours, and so far no one has said a word to me except the conductor." The man laughed, and Victoria blushed. "I'm sorry," she said. "How rude of me to start talking without even introducing myself. I'm Victoria Winters," she extended her had, and the man accepted it.

"Devlin, Burk Devlin," he said.

After some small talk (most of which was done by Victoria), the conductor walked down the Isle. "We'll be arriving at our last stop, Collinsport in about half an hour," he boomed, and then walked back up the isle again.

"That's my stop," Victoria told Burk.

"Really," Burk smiled. Something about his smile disturbed Victoria. It wasn't quite right, like trying to look at a stone through rippling, shimmering water.

"Miss Victoria," he asked, "Where in Collinsport are you going? It's a fishing town. No place for a girl like you." Something about the way he said 'a girl like you' made her feel uneasy.

"I'm going to be working at Collinwood as a governess," She told him slowly. She wasn't happy to be talking to this man anymore.

"Really, Collinwood…" Burk smiled again, his eyes flashing a strange scarlet color. "Have you heard about Collinwood, Miss Victoria?"

"No, I had never heard of it until I was called by Mrs. Stoddard,"

Burk leaned forward. "Well, now. I believe I'm going to be visiting the Collins estate very soon."

Victoria was glad when the train finally pulled into the train station, and even more glad when Devlin didn't get off. She hailed a taxi, but the driver refused to take her to Collinwood. "Can you at least take me to a hotel?" she snapped irritably.

"Sure, ma'am," The driver said. "I know just the place."

"Would you like something to drink?" The pretty young waitress asked her. Victoria was sitting in the hotel café while she waited for her room to get prepared.

"A cup of coffee would be nice, thank you," she replied. The waitress nodded, and walked the 15 feet or so to the counter.

"So where are you from? And why are you here in Collinsport?"

"That's funny, the man on the train asked me the same thing-" It was then that she remembered something. Collinsport was the last stop of the night, and the man hadn't gotten off… She probably just didn't see him. It was dark out.

"What's wrong," The waitress asked, bringing back her coffee, and sitting down in front of her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Victoria replied. "Well, I came here because I received a call from a Mrs. Stoddard-"

"Mrs. Stoddard!" The waitress seemed surprised. When she saw the look on Victoria's face, she laughed and told her to continue. "She wanted me to be a governess. But it's strange. I've never met a Mrs. Stoddard- I've lived in Chicago all my life! So why did she call me?"

The waitress though a moment, then shook her head. "The Collins' are a strange family. Some say Mrs. Stoddard is a bit crazy- that might have something to do with it."

"Why do they say she's crazy?"

"Well, she never leaves that place, Collinwood. Not since her husband died… but that was ten years ago! By they way, I'm Maggie Evans. It's nice to see a guest in here for a change."

"Victoria. It's nice to be someplace warm for a change!" They laughed. Then Victoria returned to the topic at hand. "She hasn't left her house in ten years? That's hard to believe. Maybe she just comes to town at odd hours…"

"Maybe," said Maggie, "But no one I've talked to have seen her any time recently."

* * *

Mrs. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard stood at the large window in the sitting room. Her brother Roger paced back and forth, a glass of brandy in his hand. "Really, Liz, He is my son, and I say he should be sent to a boarding school!" Elizabeth turned around. Roger hadn't noticed how pail she looked…

"Roger, I am not in the mood. If you recall, this is the day that… ten years. Has it already been that long?"

He set his brandy glass down, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Liz. But do we really want some… orphan coming and poking around our business?"

"It's the best for David"

"Is it, Liz? Is it really best for David, or is it best for you?"

"How dare you say such a thing, Roger? While you are in my house, you will do what I think best for the family!" She turned back to the window, gazing sadly at the bare trees.

"Liz, I'm sorry. But so much has happened lately. What with Quentin graduating from college, and Carolyn already home…"

Elizabeth sighed, and walked over to a couch, sitting with her usual grace and composure. "Roger, father left this house to me. Quentin may not be Collins by blood, but he and Carolyn have been friends since they were three. If I want him to live here, then he will live here!"

An owl hooted, and the curtains on the window began to flutter as a cool breeze blew through the room. Roger walked over to the window and shut it. "No wonder you aren't healthy, Liz! Always standing by that opened window!"

"I am perfectly healthy, Roger."

"I'm going to bed," He walked out into the front hall.

"Wait-" Elizabeth called after him. Roger turned slightly. "Never mind. Good night, Roger." He sighed in exasperation and walked up the stairs.

As he walked by his son, David's room, he heard a crashing noise, and opened the door with such force it hit the wall. David had apparently been playing with his toy cars, and was pushing them off a ramp he had made out of books on his desk into a wastebasket. "David! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Roger boomed. "It's past midnight! Why aren't you in bed?"

David stood up from behind his desk, and began to gather up his cars. "I couldn't sleep," he shrugged.

"Then take one of those sedatives Dr. Hoffman gave you! I don't want to hear another peep out of you!" Again, the door slammed.

David replaced his cars on his shelf, and wandered back to his bed. "Father doesn't know anything," he said bitterly. There was a pause, as if he was waiting for a reply. "Now where did you go to, Sarah? You know you've gotten me into trouble. Father got a doctor to talk to me about you. They don't think your real! Why can't you just show yourself to them sometime?" He yawned, lying down on his pillow. "Father doesn't know anything," David said sleepily. Within minuets he was asleep.

* * *

Victoria tossed and turned, calling out in her sleep. Disturbing dreams kept coming to her. In one, A little boy and girl took her hands and playfully led her into a looming house, laughing and singing all the way. They took her through narrow and curving halls, until they came to a door. The boy and girl backed away in fear then ran as fast as they could.

Victoria wanted to follow, but couldn't. Her hand, of its own accord reached out and turned the antique handle. She was in a stone room, covered in spider webs and dusty candles. In the center of the room was a coffin.

She tried to scream, but no voice came to her lips. A horrible voice rang in her ears. Who was laughing? Then a looming shadow came towards her, gnarled hands outstretched. She whirled around, and saw…


	2. Part II

Part II-

Recap: Victoria Winters was hired by the mysterious Mrs. Stoddard to work as a governess for her in Collinsport, Maine. She meets a strange man by the name of Burke Devlin on the way. She is forced to stay at a hotel the night she arrives in Collinsport, and meets Maggie Evans, working as a waitress in the hotel's café. That night, she has a disturbing dream, in which she sees a face, but can't remember whose face it is…

Quentin had finally finished packing his things. The train would leave tomorrow, and he really should have been sleeping, ready to get an early start- but he was otherwise occupied.

Carolyn… He hadn't seen her in four years. He gazed longingly at the picture on his desk. She was so beautiful.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. "Come on in," he said.

Willie Loomis entered the room, carrying another box. "Hey, Quentin. Are you all packed yet?" He set the box down and started adding what was left of his belongings.

"Just about," Quentin discreetly placed the photo of Carolyn into his pocket. "Can you believe that we graduated?"

Willie sat down on his packed box, crossing his arms. "Not really. I mean, you were fine, graduating valedictorian and all… even after all those parties we went to!" He laughed. "Ah, It'll be good to see Collinsport again. Remember when you, me, and Carolyn used to play in the woods by the old house?"

Quentin chuckled. "How could I forget? We've been together a long time, Willie. And it was providence that we got put into the same dorm too- but I'm sure Mrs. Stoddard had something to do with that."

"I hope she's alright. Such a nice lady- I'd hate to think anything is going wrong for her."

"Carolyn just got back, so I'm sure she's fine."

"Speaking of Carolyn… Quentin, I feel bad about not telling you this sooner, but we've written back and forth to each other every week. And now, I think I finally have the guts to ask her to marry me."

Quentin sat in stunned silence for a long time. Willie and Carolyn! He put on a fake smile, and luckily Willie bought it. "That's great Willie! I'm really happy for you! Really!"

* * *

"What a strange dream," Maggie commented as Victoria drank her coffee. "What do you think it means?" 

Victoria smiled. "Do you actually believe in dreams having messages?"

"Well, maybe not. But it's fun to think about, anyway."

That face… she just couldn't get it out of her head- but at the same time, she couldn't remember who's face it was. She thought she had it, and then the image would fade away.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed, and then try to get a taxi to take me to Collinwood."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Mrs. Stoddard called the hotel this morning. She's sending her brother Roger down to come pick you up."

Victoria blinked. "How did she know I was staying here? I was originally planning to go there last night."

"This is the only hotel in Collinsport, and she probably figured you weren't going to get to Collinwood. Well, it was nice meeting you, Vicky. I hope I see you again sometime. If you're ever in town, stop by for a cup of coffee."

Victoria loaded her suitcase and headed down to the lobby, and found a somber gray-haired man standing by the reception desk. "Are you Victoria Winters?" He inquired in a stern voice.

"Yes," she put down her suitcase and stepped forward to shake his hand. "You must be Mr. Collins,"

"Mrs. Stoddard is very eager to meet you, so lets get you to Collinwood. We can talk later." Roger picked up her luggage and walked her out to his car.

The ride home was quiet. It was apparent that Mr. Collins wasn't intent on talking, so Victoria looked out the window at the barren trees. Collinsport would be a beautiful place in the spring. It hadn't snowed this winter, so the ground was dry and brown. There didn't seem to be any color in this place.

Eventually, they pulled up to the immense estate, which was much bigger than expected. She noted an old, and in much need of repair house set off in the trees. "That's the old house," Mr. Collins noted. "It was built by the Collins family when the settlers first came to Maine."

The drive to get to the actual home was at least a mile, Victoria estimated. It was so far from town- at least 40 minuets, and it was an isolated location.

The entryway was well lit and warm. Mrs. Stoddard walked gracefully out of the sitting room and with a slight bow towards Victoria, introduced herself. "I'm Mrs. Stoddard. I suppose you have many questions, so Roger will take your things to your room, and we can talk more in the sitting room."

They walked into the room through the two oak doors and discovered a pretty blond girl in her 20s looking out the window at the gray sky. "Carolyn, I didn't even hear you get up," Mrs. Stoddard exclaimed.

The girl turned around, and gazed inquisitively at Victoria. "This is Victoria Winters, she's going to be David's new governess," Mrs. Stoddard explained.

Victoria stepped forward, smiling warmly. "It's nice to meet you, Carolyn,"

"Finally! I was getting so sick of watching David," the girl began to walk out of the room. "I'm sure you have a lot to discuss, so I'll leave you two alone. If you would like, Victoria, we could go to town tonight after David goes to bed,"

"I would like that!" Victoria was starting to feel at home.

After they were settled, Mrs. Stoddard explained what Victoria's duties would be. "David needs to be watched constantly. You will also help him with his studies, and make sure he gets fresh air and eats properly. He likes to sneak out of the house, so make sure you keep an eye fixed on him."

Victoria nodded, and then asked, "Can I meet David?"

"Who's this, Aunt Elizabeth?" A small boy popped up from behind a couch.

"David! Why were you hiding in here?" Mrs. Stoddard said crossly, but not unkindly.

"I was playing hide-and-seek with Sarah, but then Carolyn walked in here, and then you two started talking. I guess Sarah left,"

Victoria looked at Mrs. Stoddard quizzically. "Sarah is David's imaginary friend," she answered.

"She isn't imaginary," David interjected. "Now who is this?" He walked up to Victoria and held his hand out to be shook.

"My name is Vicky Winters, I'm going to be your new governess. I hope we can be good friends, David." She took his hand, smiling warmly.

"A friend?" David looked puzzled. "I never had a friend before- besides Sarah." He paused. "Do you like cars, Miss Winters?"

"Yes, but I don't know too much about them," Vicky replied.

"I have a lot of model cars in my room. Would you like me to show them to you?"

Victoria looked at Mrs. Stoddard, who nodded, and David led her up to his room. Mrs. Stoddard got up, and walked to the window, gazing out into the endless expanse of gray that was the sky. "Have I done the right thing?" She asked herself softly.

"This is a very impressive collection," Vicky said as the little boy showed her his collection. "Now, who is Sarah?"

David lazily pushed a car across his desk. "She plays with me when I'm lonely," he looked at Victoria desperately. "She isn't imaginary," he looked like he might cry. "You do believe me, don't you Miss Winters?"

She thought a moment, not knowing what to say. "I believe you, David," she said.

They sat there for a few moments in silence. Presently, David looked seriously at Victoria. "Would you like me to show you where I first met Sarah? It's my special place, and you can't tell anyone about it. But since you're my friend, I'll show it to you."

* * *

Dr. Julia Hoffman put the last of her paperwork into the file cabinet, gathered up her bag and coat, and shut off the lights. It had been such a long day. And now she had to go check up on David Collins, the poor boy. Lately he had been having hallucinations about seeing a little girl named Sarah. She didn't blame him, being stuck in that house since his whole life; he never had an opportunity to make friends, and so he made one up. 

She began to walk to her car, a brilliant full moon shining down. Suddenly, a red convertible zoomed past her, sending papers flying out of her bag. She shouted after them, and raced after her papers. As she picked them out, she spied a photograph lying on the road. When she looked at it, she realized she knew the person pictured. It was Carolyn Stoddard.

"Where did this come from," she wondered aloud. "I'm sure Mrs. Stoddard will like to know as well…"


	3. Part III

Part III

Recap: Quentin and Willie are returning from College to Collinwood. Victoria has befriended Maggie Evans, the waitress at the hotel in Collinsport, Carolyn Stoddard, Mrs. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard's daughter, and the strange little boy David, the son of Rodger, Elizabeth's brother. Now Victoria is being shown David's "Special Place", and Dr. Julia Hoffman is going to Collinwood for a checkup on the boy, and planning to show Elizabeth a picture of Carolyn she found that blew out of a sports car that drove past her…

The mausoleum was cold, stoic faces of angels and saints frozen in stone stared at Victoria with penetrating eyes. David held her hand tightly as he dragged her into the stone building; black wrought iron gate creaking behind them.

"Are you sure we should be in here, David?" Victoria asked nervously.

"Aunt Elizabeth and father have never told me not to come hear," the young boy replied, sitting on top of one of the great stone coffins enclosing the founding fathers of Collinsport, and motioned for his governess to do so as well.

A bitter wind blew through the gnarled trees, and into the structure, and Victoria held her coat closer to herself. "It's starting to get dark, David. Supper should be ready soon, so why don't we head back…?"

David sighed, and agreed. As they got up and started to walk out of the mausoleum, however, the wind blew stronger, and the gate slammed closed. "Oh no!" the boy cried, and ran towards the black metal, rattling it with all his might. "It's locked, Vicky! We can't get out!"

* * *

Dr. Hoffman rang the doorbell, shaking in the cold breeze. Roger answered. "Ah, Dr. Hoffman," he put his hand on her shoulder. "Do come in,"

Inside, the house was warm, and the smells of a delicious meal poured out of the kitchen into the hall. "I just cam to check up on David," she told Roger. "He wasn't doing well last time we talked, so I thought it would be best to see if he was just having a bad day,"

Roger smiled. "I'm glad you're so concerned about him, Julia, but you needn't be. He's just trying to get attention. Honestly I feel you aren't needed (no offence to you, of course) but Liz absolutely feels you necessary.

Hoffman smiled. "I'm sure David is perfectly healthy, but it's better to be safe about mental stability than sorry later."

Roger sighed, and led her into the sitting room, grumbling more about his sister, something Julia was quite accustomed to, being that she had been the Collins family's doctor since she moved to Collinsport. "She insists on running the family, and not taking any of my advice, even in matters regarding my own son! I should be able to do damn well what I want with my family!"

Elizabeth walked into the room, greeting Julia and glaring at Roger. "Just a moment, Dr. Hoffman, I'll have David come down right away. He's just getting acquainted with his new governess."

Julia looked surprised. "You hired a governess for David?"

Elizabeth was about to answer, but Roger interrupted her. "Liz _insisted_. I think it's ridiculous. All he needs is a tutor. There is no reason we should pay a full-time governess to do a job Carolyn could do just as easily."

"Roger, Miss Winters is perfectly capable, and I will pay her what I want. Besides, Carolyn needs to get out, and start looking into serious relationships. It wouldn't be healthy for her to stay her looking after her younger cousin."

Roger opened his mouth to respond, but Julia interjected. "I tend to agree with Mrs. Stoddard, Mr. Collins. David needs constant supervision, and that is something that a tutor wouldn't be able to give him. And it wouldn't be fair to put that responsibility on Carolyn."

Roger stood up. "Well, your hear to talk to David, so I will go get him." He stormed out of the room and bellowed up the stairs. "David! Dr. Hoffman is here to see you." After no response, he began to stomp up the steps. "Damn it, David! Julia is a busy woman and you don't have any right to waste her time!"

Elizabeth shot an embarrassed look at Dr. Hoffman. "Roger hasn't been himself lately… He seems to think that the whole family is turning against him. It's been this way since Angélique died."

Julia nodded. "He loved his wife very much. It's natural that he and David are having problems. But it will pass. This is all part of the grieving process."

Another holler echoed around the house. "Damn it! David is gone!

* * *

Victoria called out into the darkness, the cold wind biting into her eyes. "Help! Someone! Is anyone there? Please, help!"

David sat on one of the stone coffins, eyes wide and frightened. "No one's going to come. It's dinner, and Mr. Stokes is on vacation…"

Victoria's vice was going hoarse. She gave up, and sat next to David. "Someone _will_ come. They have to, once they see you're gone. Now, who is Mr. Stokes?"

"Oh, he's the caretaker of this cemetery. He makes sure there aren't any grave robbers or mischief-makers hanging around in here. Or, at least, that's what father says."

A soft, sweet sound carried on the wind played in Victoria's ear. She strained to listen, softly motioning for David to be quiet. It was a song, a nursery song, but it was sad, the notes awakening emotions in the listener. The sound seemed to be getting closer.

David leapt up with a start as soon as he heard it. "It's Sarah! Sarah's come to save us!"

* * *

Carolyn sat in front of her mirror, gently brushing her hair. Willie, her dear Willie was coming home. And Burke, she hadn't seen him in years.

Her uncle's loud shouting brought her out of her daydreams with a jolt. What was he saying about David?

She walked to the door, and stepped through to see Roger's face red with rage. "The little brat's gone off and run away! And what good was that Winters woman? None! She's gone too!"

Carolyn sighed, and walked to her uncle, trying to calm him down. Since she had been little, she was always his favorite, and he usually did whatever she wanted. "She probably just took him out for a walk," she cooed.

His rage wasn't quenched, and he continued to shout. "Without informing anyone? Liz should have laid down the rules for her before she even set foot in this house, much less be with David alone!"

Julia and Elizabeth were at the foot of the stairs, questioning looks on their faces. "What ever is the matter, Roger?" Elizabeth enquired.

"I'll tell you what the matter is!" He bellowed back. "That woman you call a governess has run off with David!"

Elizabeth looked shocked. "Roger, I'm sure she just took him for a walk. You haven't even met her and you're already jumping to the worst scenario-"

"You just hired her Liz! Out of the blue! None of us know a thing about her! We should all assume the worst, and take action! Now you do whatever you want, but I'm calling the authorities, and then I'm going out to look for them. I suggest you do the same!"

"You will do nothing of the sort, Roger!" Elizabeth shouted back

Julia put a gentle hand on Mrs. Stoddard's shoulder. "Perhaps it is best we do as Mr. Collins suggests. We really don't know Miss Winters, so it would be best to be cautious."

Elizabeth sighed. "Very well. Carolyn, get your coat on, and get the car started- we're going to look for David. Dr. Hoffman, I don't expect you to stay, I'm sure you have important work to attend to."

"On the contrary, Mrs. Stoddard. I've known David since he was a baby, and besides being his doctor, I fell like his friend. So if you don't mind, I would like to help look for him as well."

No one raised any objections and within several minuets, the police were called, and the little search party departed from the Collinwood house.

* * *

The gate opened without a sound. Strange, thought Victoria, considering that it was so rusty, and had creaked badly when they had opened it.

A little girl, no more than ten years old stepped into the mausoleum. She was very pail, and wore a white lace-edged dress that looked as if it were from revolutionary times. There was something arterial about her, something otherworldly.

She looked as if she were going to speak, then she spied Victoria and began to back out, frightened. "Sarah! Where are you going?" David ran towards his companion. The little girl was out of the structure, and backed around the corner. David returned dejectedly. "She went away again. She's always doing that."

Victoria was too stunned to answer at first. The she snapped back to reality, and glancing at her watch, she was shocked to discover that they had been in the building for almost an hour. "We had better get back to Collinwood, David! They're probably all worried sick about you!"

As they briskly walked back to the estate, David talked about Sarah. "She doesn't like other people very much. I'm sure she won't talk to me for a couple days because you saw her." He looked down at his feet, and began to hum the song Sarah had been playing.

"What song is that, David?" Victoria asked. She knew she had heard it, but couldn't remember what it was called.

"Sarah always plays it on her flute," David responded. "It sounds so sad. But Sarah is always happy when she's with me. I can't believe you don't know this song, Miss Winters. It's _London Bridge is Falling Down_.


	4. Part IV

Part IV

Recap: David takes Victoria to see his 'special place', and he and she accidentally get locked in the ancient Collins' mausoleum. Dr. Hoffman arrives at Collinwood, and witnesses another of Elizabeth and Roger's quarrels. Roger discovers Victoria and David are missing, and everyone present and Carolyn go to look for them. Meanwhile, the strange and unearthly girl Sarah frees Victoria and David, and then promptly runs away. David and Victoria begin to head back to Collinwood.

Victoria and David hurried to back to the house, the lights a welcomed site in the deceitful darkness. "I hope they aren't too worried, David!" Victoria had started talking to herself to keep her nerves at bay. "I shouldn't have just wondered off with you! Especially without telling anyone!"

"Miss Winters, slow down!" David, as any ten-year-old boy would, had been incessantly whining about the cold, the dark, and running so far, but Victoria scarcely noticed, nor cared. She simply wanted to get back to the house.

"David, you must never go back there alone!" She scolded her young companion. "What if the gate had closed, and Sarah hadn't come? They might never have found you!"

"But Miss Winters, you were with me and we still got locked in!"

* * *

Elizabeth and Carolyn returned with heavy hearts to the warmth of the Collins' home. "I hope David and Miss Winters are alright," Mrs. Stoddard rubbed her hands nervously together.

"This isn't the first time David has run off, mother," Carolyn reminded her. "He'll come back as soon as he gets hungry."

"But what if he's been hurt?" Elizabeth paced over to the tea tray, and poured herself a glass of brandy.

Carolyn did the same, but eyed her mother with a distasteful look. "You really have been drinking a lot lately," her tone was cold. "I don't want to see what happened to father happen to you,"

"Carolyn! Just because I've had a couple drinks in the past few days doesn't make me a drunk! And this isn't the time to be talking about me. David is still lost"

"You know, you haven't asked me once how school was," the young woman turned her face away from her mother, looking out the big window. "I'll have you know I graduated valedictorian of my class." Here she let out a bitter laugh. "You didn't even come to my graduation…"

* * *

Dr. Hoffman began the long drive back to the house. It was so dark, and she was getting so tired… She jerked back to attention as one of her wheels going off the road into the gravel of the shoulder rumbled the car. _I really should pull over,_ she thought. _No, Collinwood is just a little further. I'm sure Mrs. Stoddard won't mind putting me up for the night. _

A low howl made Julia's blood freeze. It was just a wolf, but on such a dark night, where the clouds completely covered the moon and there was no other sound to be heard, it became a sound of something nightmarish. _Julia, stop letting your imagination run wild!_ She told herself. _You hear wolves all the time and they have never disturbed you before!_

Then again, she had never heard one on a pitch-black night driving on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere before.

Suddenly headlights from behind temporarily blinded her. She glanced in her rear-view, and discovered- it was the car from earlier! No mistaking it. There was no way two people in Collinsport could have that car.

* * *

Quentin grunted in irritation. "Stupid old bag," he said as he gestured at the car in front of them.

Willie chuckled. "Quentin, she's going the speed limit. Maybe it'll teach you to be a safe driver."

The driver simply grunted again, and shifted gears, gliding into the left lane. "Quentin, it's no-passing here!" Willie tensed.

"Willie, since when are you so concerned about obeying traffic laws? If I remember correctly, wasn't it you who said 'Laws only count when people can see you breaking them'?" He began to pick up speed, passing the car previously in front of him, then glided back into the right lane.

"Maybe I did say that," Willie protested, "but it's way too dark out! Anything could happen on a night like this! And I would prefer to get back to Carolyn in one piece!"

Carolyn again. Quentin tightened his grip on the steering wheel, teeth clenched. He still couldn't believe Willie – Willie who in high school couldn't get a girlfriend – was going to be asking Carolyn, only the most beautiful girl Quentin had ever seen, to marry him. _Willy!_

"Something wrong, Quentin?" Willy asked.

"Nothing. Just… thinking. By the way, make sure you brush your teeth when we get to Collinwood; your breath smells like you drank a gallon of alcohol."

Willie laughed. "I _did_ drink a gallon of alcohol! God, it's good to be back in Collinsport. I had forgotten how much I missed the Blue Whale!"

* * *

Victoria and David opened the door, barely heaving it closed, while they tried desperately to catch their breath, swords digging into their sides. Elizabeth and Carolyn got up immediately from the sitting room when they heard the commotion. "David!" Mrs. Stoddard ran to him, hugging him tightly.

Carolyn eyed Victoria suspiciously. "What happened?" she inquired.

Before Victoria could respond, David answered. "I was taking Miss Winters on a tour of the grounds, and we got lost in the woods by the Old House… and then it got dark, so I couldn't find my way back. But we eventually did."

Carolyn raised an eyebrow at her younger cousin. "Uncle Roger was checking the woods by the Old House. How could you have missed him?" _Why am I being this way,_ she wondered. _It's because I hate this- coming back home and not having anyone care that you came back. That's why._

Mrs. Stoddard shot Carolyn a cool star, and began to usher Victoria and David into the sitting room. "Come and get warmed up by the fire. You two must be freezing! Carolyn, go make boil some water for hot cocoa."

Carolyn coolly walked out of the room, her hair swooshing behind her. _This is ridiculous! David runs away- this isn't the first time! And he's always come back… -and the whole house has to go out searching for him! I haven't even heard a 'Welcome back, Carolyn!'_

Victoria sat down, graciously receiving the blanket, which Elizabeth draped over her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Stoddard! I should have asked you before taking David out! This is all my fault, please don't punish him!"

The older woman smiled, and replied calmly, "We're just glad you're both home safely. I'm sure you're exhausted, so why don't you go upstairs and get some rest after Carolyn brings the cocoa?"

David stared in disbelief. Even though his aunt never really got cross with him, she still defiantly did not condone running away- and she let him know it! But Miss winters had taken all the blame, and she didn't even give her a lecture! David knew he was going to like her.


End file.
